This invention relates generally to a mixing apparatus for on-site mixing of bulk granular material and liquid and particularly to utilizing a modified pneumatic trailer to accomplish such mixing.
The mixing of two or more materials carried by a tank truck is not in itself new and various specialized equipment is known by which such materials are mixed at a site. Site mixing is necessary when the two materials are to be batched to specific requirements and when the quantities batched are to be varied to suit particular conditions. An example of such batching equipment is to be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,949 which discloses a tank truck used for batching dry fertilizer and liquid. This patent discloses a pump by-pass system but the mixing is accomplished by using liquid pressure rather than a combination of liquid and pneumatic pressure. Another situation in which site mixing is necessary is when the two materials to be mixed are carried in separate containers because of their incompatibility. An example of this is to be found where epoxy painting materials are to be mixed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,329. The present mixing apparatus accomplishes on-site mixing in a manner neither disclosed not suggested by the known prior art.